1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to multifunction apparatuses and, in particular, to such apparatuses which include means for programming selections of the various control functions prior to operation of the apparatus.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Multifunction apparatuses have been in common usage in the form of tools or appliances for some time. Many of these apparatuses include means for programming selections of their various control functions prior to operation of the apparatus. Examples of such apparatuses vary from the simplest form including perhaps two selectable control functions to apparatuses, such as appliances, which include as many as a dozen inter-related control functions. These apparatuses include input means for inputting selections of the various control functions, which input means vary in complexity in accordance with the number of selectable functions present. As the number of selectable functions increases, the amount of programming necessary prior to activation of the apparatus correspondingly increases. On more complicated apparatuses, such as home appliances having a wide choice of selectable functions, the amount of input control means and programming necessary to operate the appliance can become quite complex, easily lending itself to the introduction of error in the use of the appliance. This condition is aggravated by the fact that the users of such complicated appliances are often non-technically oriented consumers. As the popularity of such "top of the line" appliances increases due to the greater flexibility and control included therein, the importance of reducing the probability of errors occurring in the programming of the apparatus greatly increases.